Death's Journey
by WeaponofGods
Summary: For life is one part of an eternal journey, as death shall take most of your time. People all have a different experience. This is Percy's experience through death.


_**PERCY I**_

I am running like no tomorrow, which was probably the case if I stopped running.

Dracaenea on my tail, yesturday was a Minotaur, the day before that was a hellhound. When will it end?

Ever since she broke Riptide, I've tried to find a replacement, but it didn't work. Nothing came close to being as good a weapon as Riptide. I mean, why did she even have to use it? She had her own knife!

Sure, she was challenged by some random person, who had the ego the size of a hot air balloon, but it's like she deliberately was trying to break it...

I swear she had smirk on her face when the weapon broke, for a splitsecond. She would've wiped that expression off as soon otherwise, she would have been dead by now...

Which is odd. For the past few days, she hasn't been anywhere but her cabin and following me, to apologize.

The forest, which was off limits, since the monsters were over crowding the forest. So Chiron was forced to reduce the boundaries to the forest. I left the day all that happened. Ran away, into the city. I was thinking of moving to other countries, explore the world and see if there are any other gods around.

I mean, of the greek and roman ones are, then why not gods like christian, Indian, Egyptian or Chinese?

Anna... I mean she would beg to come on. But no. I've run from her, trying to leave the past and what happened a few days ago behind me. But is it possible? My love for her hass been successfully removed. Done, finito, zilch, nada.

I wonder if she would find me? Why am I even thinking this? I don't know! Oh gods, not another monster on my tail.

Run! I should find my stuff and then encounter it in a back alley or something. No other plan is coming to me. I was never a one for tactics. I pick up my spear from Thalia as a compensation gift, a knife that I found in the streets, and a shield from my brother. Tyson. I sheath the knife, slash at the Dracaenea. She slithers to the side, her hiss filling the air.

I roll foward, sprint towards her as she backed away, and at the exact moment, jumped, landed on the ground and performed a baseball slide while slashing from underneath her, (A/N: Just go with the flow, and no, I am not a perv.) effectivelly killing her.

Crisis averted.

Woo! I run towards the fleeing civilians who are probably seeing a dead body in the alleyway.

I don't know. Oh wait, there's Hyperion over there.

Stupid reforming titans and all that stuff. Why can't monsters just stay dead? I don't get it. Better check it out.

If there's a demigod over there then I shall run away. I don't want to be seen. The gods are on a manhunt for me, but I don't have any intention of returning.

I sprint over there, run across a beam, and manage to fin out that Hyperion is being shot at from behind.

Please be military forces! Please! No! It's them! I'm out of here. Oh no. Is it just me, or is one looking at me?

She probably can't see me through my hood. I have some favors to collect from some gods. Hecate was one of them.

Guess what? She enchanted my hood so noone could see my eyes, my forehead and some of my nose. Some of them realise what one of them's is looking at and then glare at me. I walk away from the scene, as innocent as ever. Well, I'm never innocent, so that doesn't work out. Oh well. Stupid monsters, led me into a forest. I never know what I'll find here, considering this is the domain of Artemis.

No!

A bear? Wow.

The people are all coming over to see what the heck is going on. Bear is going wild from pain. Jeez. Run!

Police are going to come on to the scene. I'm dashing as I prowl the night. Lady Nyx, please protect me.

Why does my life suck?

I mean, she left me, everyone left me for my supposed brother. I mean, how the heck are we related? I don't know! Ever since he came to camp, it's like we somehow have been had some sort of personality transfer!

"Paul and mum could've been saved if I wasn't so bad at saving people."

"You have to move on! They won't come back."

"They would want you to move on!"

"Their deaths was not your fault!"

"But I could have saved them!"

"Yeah, but you have to learn in life that there is a very fine line between blaming yourself out of pity, and blaming yourself out of haven't stepped into the zone of the second one! Get a grip!"

"But I should've helped them!"

"No, you can't and wallowing in self regret ain't gonna help! Isn't it?"

"No..."

"So make sure you can move on!"

"Yeah, you are right I suppose." The voices are back and arguing about what to do. Why doesn't Thanatos come and claim me now? I want him too! I want to join mum and Paul in Elysium. Then a shockwave hit me.

What if Paul and Sally weren't in Elysium?

"Well I can't go back to the Olympians... But Hades isn't an Olympian. Go to Hollywood. If you die, at least you know you will get one of your wishes." I venture out into the woods.

Why do my voices keep reappearing?

They seem to give me such good advice! I don't know where these answers are coming from! They don't sound like things I say!

They are too... smart.

Wait, but who do I know that would say these things?

Noone!

So who is it? Ah well, I shall continue my journey. There is a group that makes my heart stand still. They are all running towards me, running away from someone... Or something. But what is so terrifying to make them run away? They are a group of the most skilled fighters on Olympus!

My heart is standing still, as I jump from tree to tree, avoiding that energy signature that if detected me, I would be screwed.

But it's not that that is making me soil myself.

The thing that is in front of the other one. It is one of the most terrifying things I have ever seen. I saw it a few years ago and it took one of my friends out of the living world.

She was a bad loss.

She could be in the group that I was running from, or at least one of them. I run, sprint and fall out of the tree, making me land facefirst in front of the one beast that I would not ever want to see.

At least the other group have gone. Stupid monsters, always sniffing you out. I stand up, ready for a fight. Is it just me, or does the world seem to never have enough surprises in store for you? "It's just me and you, buddy."

I sprint, run and roll under the behemoth's tail. Ahh! He managed to graze my elbow! Stupid monsters. Death is slowly approaching.

Oh no, I see a group of people coming back.

They must've realised I am here and have come to take me back. That's the last thing that I want. I stab my sword into the beast and it falls into it's demise.

They are running.

No, I must do the one thing I can avoid going back. I grab my blade, then, with no regrets and a single motion, I stab myself.

Last thing I see is the silver jacket of a girl, and the fading body of a massive dragon. Curse you for taking Zoe from us.

I then fall into my eternal slumber.


End file.
